


When The Full Moon Rises

by SmutLover4Ever



Category: Wolfblood (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Instincts, Breeding, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutLover4Ever/pseuds/SmutLover4Ever
Summary: It’s been three months since Maddy’s first change, of which she has spent the last two locked up in the den with her parents. She’s starting to miss the night of her first change more and more, but the thing she missed most, would probably be spending her full moon with Rhydian…





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It’s been three months since Maddy’s first change, of which she has spent the last two locked up in the den with her parents. She’s starting to miss the night of her first change more and more, where she could run and be free all night long, the secluded island had been brilliant, there was no way anyone would notice a Wolfblood running around there. But the thing she missed most, would probably be spending her full moon with Rhydian… Their relationship had changed that night, the fact that they had nuzzled each other a bit more than she would any other Wolfblood was probably the reason why.

It was the day before the full moon and she was starting to get itchy already. Whenever she was near Rhydian he’d notice and go run with her, which was amazing, but they always had to go back to school again afterwards, which made her anxious all over again. What was even more frustrating was that Rhydian seemed totally unaffected. Where she’d have to run away from crowded, noisy places, he seemed totally fine. 

Maddy was sitting at her desk after the last period of school had ended, deep in thought. Her friends had noticed, but decided not to comment on it, since Rhydian was already making his way towards her. ‘Wanna go for a run Maddy?’ Maddy, who didn’t notice Rhydian standing next to her, jumped up in surprise. ‘I don’t know Rhydian, I’ve been feeling more anxious than the last times. I’m not sure if running any more will help.’ She sighed and put her head on her arms, which were resting on her desk. ‘Is there a reason why you’re so anxious this time?’ Maddy peeked out from under her eyelashes. She didn’t want to tell Rhydian about the fact that she missed spending the full moon outside, with him. It would probably ruin their friendship if she told him she especially missed their time spent as wolves together. So instead of giving him an answer, she just groaned and put her head down again.

x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x

After spending a while in awkward silence, Rhydian gathered that she wasn’t going to answer his question, so he suggested they go home for the day. Since Maddy lived on the other side of the forest, they decided to take a shortcut through there and broke out into a sprint the moment they were out of sight. They both laughed, Rhydian chasing Maddy, who’d gained the lead when they took a turn. His instincts were kicking in, he was chasing her as fast as he could, trying to catch up to the female who was trying to run away from him. When he saw another turn come up, he decided to cut the corner to catch up to her and before she could react to his actions, he’d already jumped and pinned her to the ground. They were both breathing heavily from the chase, but the adrenaline was still coursing through their veins. Rhydian began to growl when Maddy began trying to squirm her way out of his hold on her arms. As soon as Maddy heard it, she stilled herself, eyes growing wide and pupils dilating. She tried to stifle the whine working it’s way up her throat, but failed miserably. Rhydian didn’t let up, even after hearing her whine, but instead began to nuzzle his way down her neck. She shifted her neck at this, baring it for him. It wasn’t something she could control with him, it all came so naturally. When Rhydian noticed her submitting to him, he loosened his hold on her, sighing against her neck, nibbling on it just hard enough so that there would be a small mark. He came up from her neck and looked satisfied at his accomplishments, feeling his instincts slowly fade away after satisfying them for now.

Maddy on the other hand was still breathing heavily, her own instincts telling her to stay completely still and submit to this wolf who had claimed her. When Rhydian noticed that Maddy was still not moving an inch, he shifted his eyes to hers and saw that she was still looking very intensely at him. He suddenly registered what he’d just done. He’d tried to claim Maddy, chased her like a wild wolf chasing his mate. Pinned her to the ground and dominating her, making her submit and marking her, even though it was barely even visible. He quickly moved off of her, noticing his pants had become uncomfortably tight because of all this. Maddy seemed to relax after he got off and slowly began to move her limbs again, keeping an eye on the wolf who’d just displayed his dominance over her.

After Maddy finally got up on her feet again, Rhydian turned away from her and started moving towards her house again, he had no idea what to say to her after all that… He should probably apologize, right? So when Maddy’s house came into view, he stopped and turned around, opening his mouth to apologize, when suddenly Maddy’s dad called them. He looks surprised and turns around again, curious about what Daniel had to say to them. Daniel walked up to them and eyed them curiously, noticing the tension around them, but decided not to comment on it. ‘Hey pups, I know tomorrow night’s the full moon and all, but your mom and I need to go to a family member who really needs our help right now. Because of this, we won’t be back before the full moon, so we’re going to spend it at their house.’ Maddy didn’t know what to say, was she going to have to spend the full moon all alone tomorrow? But before she could even ask, Rhydian spoke up ‘Should I ask my foster parents if it’s okay to spend the night here? I’m sure Maddy would appreciate some company if you’ll both be away, wolves get anxious when they’re alone after all.’ Daniel brightened up at this ‘Thank you so much for suggesting Rhydian, I was going to ask you anyways, since I wouldn’t want my cub to have to be alone.’ Rhydian just smiled back at Daniel and they started to make their way inside, Daniel already going back upstairs to continue packing his supplies together with his wife. Maddy still hadn’t spoken a word, so Rhydian just smiled at her ‘Tomorrow’s full moon’s going to be amazing!’


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was already 11:09 when Maddy woke up, she looked at her alarm clock and groaned. She’d missed first and second period already. Normally her parents would make sure she was awake on time, but since they left yesterday evening there was no one to make sure she was actually awake.

She slowly raised from the bed, another few extra minutes wouldn’t matter now anyways, since she was already so late. She got up and went about her morning routine of going to the bathroom, washing up, getting dressed, getting some sandwiches (which she totally did not load with meat) and brushing her teeth. She decided to run to school, since it would save her a lot of time plus it would hopefully help her get out some energy for the rest of the day.

When she arrived at school and entered her classroom, everyone stared at her. Mr. Jeffries asked her why she was so late, to which she simply responded she overslept. He accepted her apology, but she still got detention for being tardy. When she got to her seat she made eye contact with Rhydian and that’s when she suddenly remembered… Everything that happened yesterday… The incident in the woods, the fact that they would be totally alone tonight… She blushed and looked away, pretending to be listening to Mr. Jeffries lecture.

Lunch time rolled around and Maddy immediately went to Tom and Shannon, hoping to avoid talking directly to Rhydian. He, of course, knew exactly what Maddy was thinking about, but he didn’t mind her avoiding him for now, since he knew she was just afraid of what all this meant for them. And besides, he’d have her to himself all night anyways.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

School went by way too fast for Maddy’s liking and before she knew it, it was time to go home. With Rhydian… She tried to stall as much as she could, chatting with Shannon and Tom until they had to part ways. It was very quiet and awkward when Maddy was finally alone with Rhydian, she knew he was planning something for tonight, she just didn’t exactly know what. Of course she knew what he was probably thinking about, she wasn’t that ignorant after all. She just wasn’t sure if she was ready for it all. It would change a lot, wolves only have one mate in their life after all, so it would mean Rhydian and her would forever be tied together. 

Rhydian could smell her anxiousness, but did not comment on it, he’d have her relaxed soon enough. Of course he knew the consequences of tonight, but he was sure of himself. He wanted Maddy. For the rest of his life.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

It was only 16:34 when they got to Maddy’s house, so they decided to get some homework done before tonight. Maddy actually started to relax a bit after they’d done some work, maybe Rhydian wasn’t planning anything indecent after all. It was around 18:00 when they decided they were done with working. They were going to get some food, which consisted mostly of meat. They ate some in relative silence, just some small talk in-between and then brought the remains to the den, so they’d have something to snack on tonight. 

They were both beginning to feel the pull of the moon now, itching just beneath their skin, trying to claw its way outside. Rhydian locked his eyes with Maddy’s, knowing she was feeling just as he was right now. One of the side effects of the full moons was that their wild instincts were more noticeable, for wolves this was mainly the urge to hunt, feed and procreate. Rhydian was definitely starting to feel the last one… He started to growl lightly in Maddy’s direction, who looked surprised, since Rhydian looked fine just a moment ago. She tensed slightly, already feeling herself submit to the wolf’s display of domination, the way he was sizing her up, trying to make himself look bigger and scenting the air with his pheromones, which made her very dizzy. Her mother once told her about this, alphas and omegas have scent glands, used to attract their mate and protect their territory. Omegas react strongly to an alpha’s pheromones if they’re compatible. She knew she was an omega so that must mean that Rhydian’s an alpha, which didn’t really surprise her that much, I mean, look at him, could he be anything but one?

Rhydian began to get agitated from the lack of response, she wasn’t giving him any attention, so he growled louder and began to approach her. Maddy snapped her head up, she was so deep in thought that she didn’t see him closing in on her until he was right in front of her. She took a deep breath, which she should really not have done, the affect he was having on her was amazing. She whimpered and crossed her legs, trying to conceal her excitement. She should have know that wouldn’t work… Rhydian immediately picked up on the smell of her juices flowing out of her. He groaned and decided he couldn’t wait any longer, so he charger forwards, capturing her lips in a ferocious kiss. Maddy yelped, surprised that he would be so direct, though she really didn’t mind, she was craving this as well after all. She began kissing back slowly, still very inexperienced, but trying to make up for it with her effort. Rhydian didn’t mind at all, he actually liked the idea of him being her real first. He began backing her up against a wall, trying to close the distance between their bodies as much as they could. Feeling all her curves up against his chest and his hips was amazing, he started grinding his hips forward in an effort to get some sort of relief. It wasn’t working, rubbing up against her, with her writhing against the wall, still in all her clothes wasn’t enough. He growled and picked her up bridal style, remembering to take her to the den before the full moon, away from prying eyes.

They were finally in the den, which took far too long for both their liking, even though it couldn’t have been more than a minute. They made sure to lock the doors, before diving back to each other, there were only a few minutes left before they would change, they could feel it. They looked each other in the eye before starting to take their clothes off, Rhydian was quickly removing Maddy’s blouse and Maddy ripped off his shirt in return. They were making haste, wanting to see each other before their transformation. Maddy quickly pulled down Rhydian’s pants, not even bothering with the button, while Rhydian did the same for hers. Both were now standing in just their underwear, trying to make as much skin contact while taking off their remaining clothes. Rhydian’s hands were on Maddy’s waist, slowing down to appreciate the soft skin of her stomach, then gliding to her back to take of her remaining clothing, starting with her bra. At this point, their instincts had all but taken over, Maddy didn’t mind her nakedness at all, she just wanted Rhydian. After Maddy’s bra hit the ground, he hooked his fingers in her panties, slowly gliding it down her legs, while taking note of their wet state. They were drenched, but he didn’t need to see her panties to know how turned on she was, he could smell it on her, she reeked of want, and he was sure he smelled exactly the same, he was feeling like he was going to explode soon.

As if reading his mind, Maddy started to take off Rhydian’s boxers, his penis bobbing out, standing at attention. She gaped a little, she had never seen one in real life after all and it seemed absolutely massive… Rhydian smirked a little, knowing he was quite well endowed. But before he could even comment on it his eyes widened, and saw Maddy do the same. They looked at each other, both knew it was starting, they could feel their bodies contracting, changing shape. They both got to their knees, they kind of had to because of their bones cracking, changing their point of gravity and making it impossible to keep standing upright. After a few seconds they were both looking at each other again, but this time as wolves. Rhydian was the first to make a move, moving forward and nuzzling her neck as a sign of affection. Maddy did the same in return and started lightly licking him as well. Rhydian growled at this and slightly nipped her, which she didn’t seem to mind.

Not able to contain himself anymore, he started making his way down her body, until he was standing right behind her. He started licking her center in between her legs, even though he knew she was more than ready for this, some part of his human brain remained, telling him to be sure of this. Maddy was whining, it was too much, yet not enough at all. She knew wolves wouldn’t normally take this much care of their mates during actual mating, but she was very grateful for Rhydian. Her legs were shaking, trying to keep her body up, but the pleasure coursing through her was too much, she exploded and gave a high pitched whine while coming undone. She was somehow able to keep standing during her climax, but soon came back to the world when she heard Rhydian growl and start to mount her. He bit her neck and pushed her front to the ground, hooking his front paws around her, while starting to lift his hips forward, looking for her entrance. It didn’t take long at all, and when he found it he didn’t waste another second, thrusting in quickly. He held still at the whine Maddy made, but it didn’t last long, since he couldn’t hold back any longer, his cock needed some attention. Now. He started a quick pace, already knowing he wouldn’t last long. His thrusts didn’t falter at all, only increasing to inhumane speeds, while his instincts were telling him to breed this omega underneath him, make her his, fill her with his cum and pump her full of his cubs. He started to tremble, but Maddy’s center began to contract itself, as if she wanted him to fill her up as well. He growled at that thought and started thrusting recklessly, feeling is knot begin to swell. He would make sure that she’d be filled perfectly, no cum would leak out of her because of his knot. With this final thought and the feeling of Maddy coming undone beneath him from his quick thrusts, he came, harder than he ever thought possible. He let her neck go and started to lick it. His knot would probably not go down for another half an hour going by how hard he’d cum, so he pushed his pelvis down, silently ordering her to lie down so they could relax their muscles. She turned her face and nuzzled him, yawning from her own orgasms. He would let her get some rest for now, she’s going to need some more energy if she was going to keep up with him all night after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Maddy had never been so tired in all of her life. She felt as if she was going to pass out at any moment, but she tried to stay awake. Rhydian growled, noticing her getting more and more tired. He was feeling it too, of course, but his instincts were telling him to fill her up one more time, so he did. He used what was left of his energy to quicken his thrusts, knowing Maddy was very sensitive right now and not wanting to hurt her any more by stalling. He came for the last time that night, the tiny amount of cum that was left inside of him, spilling into her. His knot was way smaller than it had been at the beginning of the night, but he couldn’t be bothered to move anymore, so he just flopped down on top of the omega underneath him, licking the puncture marks on her neck that he’d left on her during their mating, before passing out altogether.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x 

When they woke up, it was to their human bodies, limbs entangled with each other’s. Rhydian smiled down at his mate, since yes, that was what they were now. ‘Good morning beautiful.’ Maddy sighed and nuzzled closer to the scent glands on Rhydian necks in favor of giving a vocal response. Rhydian just laughed at this ‘I wasn’t too hard on you last night, was I?’ Maddy immediately shook her head, though she still kept as much physical contact with him as possible ‘No! Not at all. Last night was amazing Rhydian.’ He let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, he’d been a bit scared, thinking he’d gone too far last night, making her shift in and out of consciousness for the last hour of their lovemaking. 

They were still embracing each other, totally at peace, when they suddenly heard the front door of the house open. They both shot up, straining to hear who it was that had just entered their home. Maddy groaned when she heard Shannon’s voice calling for her. What was she doing at her home this early in the morning anyways? Rhydian just snickered at her face and told her they should probably get dressed, before Shannon started exploring the rest of the house. She groaned again, but did what Rhydian told her to do, blushing a bit about the thought of obeying her alpha, her mate. She opened the doors to the den and quickly shut them again when they were out, Shannon still believed she was a werewolf after all…

‘Hey, Shan, what are you doing here this early in the morning?’ Maddy asked, rubbing her eyes in an effort to look more awake. ‘Maddy! You didn’t answer your phone, I was worried…’ She paused and looked at Maddy’s appearance and then glanced over to Rhydian. They both looked horrible, their clothing wrinkled, hair like crows’ nests… ‘Ehm, did I interrupt something?’ She looked shocked, totally embarrassed thinking she’d walking in on them doing whatever it was they were doing. Tom was right after all, they really are dating! Rhydian laughed ‘No worries, I’ll go make us some breakfast so you girls can talk about whatever it is girls talk about.’ He quickly bent down to lick Maddy’s scent gland on her neck, which nearly made her legs give out. It was a good thing Shannon wasn’t able to see what he did because of her hair hanging down, otherwise she’d definitely be getting questions… Ugh, who was she kidding, she’d be getting questions anyways, she knew they looked like they’d just had sex, which was a big understatement… 

Maddy sat down on the sofa, signaling for Shannon to come sit next to her, which she immediately did, already starting to whisper questions to her. ‘Omg Mads, are you and Rhydian…?’ Maddy blushed at this, and glanced at the kitchen, she guessed it was alright to tell Shannon they were dating, there was no way they’d be able to keep their relationship a secret after bonding last night. ‘Yes, I guess we are…’ Shannon couldn’t believe her ears, she squeaked, demanding to know all the details. ‘I don’t know what to tell you Shan, we just started dating, things got a bit heated last night and we lost control, so… here we are, looking and probably reeking of sex with you walking in after our first night together.’ She snickered at the look of horror on her best friend’s face, she knew Shannon had never spent much time thinking about boys, or girls for that matter. ‘So, was there a reason you tried to contact me this early in the morning?’ Shannon looked confused, she totally forgot why she came here in the first place, her thoughts having been occupied by the image of seeing Maddy and Rhydian together. ‘Oh, yeah! Well, it’s insignificant compared to this revelation, but there was howling again last night Mads, I’m sure the monster turned once again on the full moon.’ Maddy sighed, though she’d already expected this had something to do with the full moon last night. She just put a smile on her face for her friend, even though she hated lying to her. ‘Well, I didn’t hear anything, but then again, I was a bit too busy to even think.’ She teased Shannon and winked at her for good measure. Her best friend looked totally horrified, but before she could scold her, Rhydian walked in with a big plate of sandwiches. ‘Oh, perfect, I’m starving!’ Shannon was still looking horrified at Maddy when she was grabbing a fistful of the meatiest sandwich on the plate and immediately took a big bite out of it. ‘Ahw, these are amazing Rhydian.’ She couldn’t suppress a moan of satisfaction as the meaty taste hit her tongue. Rhydian approached her and bent down to whisper in her ear ‘I’m glad you like them my pet, but I think you’re breaking your friend over there with all your explicit reactions.’ Maddy at least had the decency to blush at this, telling herself to be more in control around others. Rhydian smiled at her reaction and couldn’t stop himself from lifting her from the couch, sitting down himself while setting her on his lap. Maddy seemed to instantly relax at their close proximity, sitting sideways on his lap with her face resting on his shoulder and subtly taking in his calming pheromones. Rhydian reminded himself that omegas needed to be close to their alpha after mating, they could get very stressed if they’re left alone for a longer period of time, thinking their alpha had abandoned them. Omegas could even die if they were left along for too long, they needed their mate to survive after all.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x 

Shannon only left after having Maddy promise her she’d get the full story later, which Maddy already wanted to do, she needed to tell someone, to make sure this wasn’t a dream. Only she knew she couldn’t tell Shannon the whole truth, not yet anyways. Maddy sighed as she felt arms wrap around her from behind, relaxing into the comforting hold the male behind her had over her. ‘We should probably go clean up the den, wouldn’t want your parents finding out immediately because of the smell, now do we?’ he said while nuzzling her neck where his mark stood prominently against her otherwise flawless skin. ‘Pfft, who are you trying to kid Rhydian, one whiff of us and they’ll know, we reek of each other.’ Rhydian hummed in response, knowing she was right, but she still agreed it was probably best to go clean up the den before they got home. They will still be able to smell the fact that they’d bonded, but at least they wouldn’t have to see the scene of the crime.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you've enjoyed reading this story, since there's more where that came from! Please leave kudos and comment.
> 
> I'll see you lovelies in the next chapter <3


End file.
